toothplying
by goodloser
Summary: Kuzuryuu wakes up alone in a room with no one but Genocider Komaeda around.


**A/N: first of all i'm gonna say if teeth make you squeamish this isn't the fic for you buddy**  
**Second of all this fic is garbage and I wrote it last year but I actually don't hate it so I cleaned it up a little and here it is, enjoy you meme-loving fucks**

* * *

_dark room dim lights bare bulb swinging ceiling grimy basement where the hell am i _

the super high school level gangster tugged at his restraints, scratchy rope that bound his wrists and ankles and midsection to a chair that wasn't all-too comfortable, he had No idea how he got into this situation but he didn't like it, not one little bit

"I'm really glad you're awake,"

It was hard to see, but someone slinked into view. Normally, he'd be relieved to see Komaeda, but his eyes are flashing a dangerous red and there's a long tongue spilling from his shit-eating grin shit it's the fucking crazy genocider guy shit

"Nagito," he didn't quite shriek but you could hear the distress in his voice "you better untie me right fucking now or I swear-"

He was interrupted by a genuine laugh, and the serial killer pointed, pointed something at him, _are those pliers_

"Not until I'm done."

he was getting too close for comfort

"Where the fuck are your scissors? What.. what are you gonna to do to me,"

Another giggle, and he was really in his personal space now _god damn he fucking sat on me_ he's straddling his waist and he puts the pliers between his teeth for a second, runs hands up him, thighs hips sides they stop at his chest though and he's a little disappointed but not that much because this would be a _lot_ hotter if he wasn't holding an instrument of torture

His voice is shaking and he suddenly feels a whole lot more nervous but he needs to say it anyway "Nagito whatever you're thinking of doing _do not do it._"

fucking komaeda stop fucking laughing

This time when he talks it's in that way that's really jarring, uneven, tripping all over his words like he's forcing it out and trying to control himself at the same time like the real Nagito is right there and he's trying to stop himself from being fucking insane but it's not working

"I'm just, trying, to help you.," and he leans in _I guess he's done with the foreplay because he grabs my chin and forces it open and I curse in surprise and tell him to stop_

he's not .. . he's not going to do what i think he's going to do, is he, hahah hahahha a shi t

He slips a thumb over one of Kuzuryuu's canines and is pulling so hard he's worried he'll taste blood but he doesn't, they taste the same as always and it freaks him out to think this is the same Nagito he cuddles under covers with they're not the same person but they are and it drives him crazy

There's something wet dragging itself across his adam's apple and for a second he has no idea what it is until he realises it's that fucking tongue, something slides into his mouth and this time he can tell, metal, pliers, he protests and starts to struggle but Genocider shushes him and reminds him if he moves too much he might take out more than just a tooth.

It clenches around a molar. Privately, he's glad it isn't something nearer the front but_ oh my fucking god_ he's trying to say don't do it over and over but it comes out as an incomprehensible gurgle _is he really doing this_ _without any anaesthetic_, the tool wiggled side to side, it felt bizarre, surreal, is this really happening or am I having another nightmare

There isn't a word that can describe how messed up he is, he's moaning and panting he's really getting off on this Kuzuryuu can feel it through his clothes _this is so fucked_ up his mouth has been open so long it's gone dry s_omeone help me please_ he really needs to gulp Komaeda's breath is warm on his neck and his tongue is annoyingly cold, he slides his thumb down the side of his mouth there's a trail of saliva he feels uncomfortable, awkward, a little angry but a lot more scared his tooth is starting to hurt-

FUCK!

_his eyes are screwed shut_

FUCK I M IN SO MUCH PAIn

_tears are leaking out of his eyes and crawling down his cheeks he doesn't want to look like a wimp but_

I WISH I WAS DEAD IW ISH I WAS FUCKKG DEAD

_it's like every inch of his body sticks up a tiny sign that points to the back of his mouth_

I CANT FU KIGN TAKE THSI JUST K Il lmE

_far away some part of him can feel someone rubbing against him, hear groans and something, something about despair or hope who even knows he's hardly paying attention_

WHY DID THIS HAPEP NwhY DI D HE DO THIS I DOTN WANTTO LIVE

_something sharp in his neck, so sudden that for a moment it distracts him from his other pain, it's suddenly so clear he can visualise the exact amount of liquid drug disappearing from the chamber_

FUCK ? ? FUCK FUCK FCU kwHAT S HE DOIGN NOW

_it suddenly hurts a lot more hes pressing something into the wound oh my god it's his tongue isn't it it's really uncomfortable and out of place in his mouth he's squirming blood he can taste lots of blood, disgustingly warm, metallic, distinct_

IT HRUT SSO FUCKIGM MUCH PELASE MAKE IT STO P I LL DO ANTYTHING

_time slows down or speeds up he can't even tell he starts to lose his sense of where he is or even what happened to make it hurt so much_

kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me

_he.. something is definitely slowing down and he's not sure what it is at first but he realises it's the pain, it's going away, it's leaving him, he's definitely not here anymore he feels high and calm which makes him anxious he doesn't want to be calm but he is and he feels better he feels a whole lot better_

Nagi... to...

_when he opens his eyes again his vision is blurry but komaeda swims into view, he can't tell at first since he's really close up but no one else has red eyes like that, stained the colour of blood. he opens his mouth- well, tries to, until he realises it's already open - and tried to speak, slurred his words_

"h hey, is that, is that my tooth,"

_oh yeah, it was coming back to him now. that explained the dull ache in his jaw_

Komaeda cackled, and relaxed his hand. The pliers holding the molar dropped, bounced off his leg, onto the floor. The sound was sort of sobering, brought him a little closer to reality.

_"It's worthless now."_

He started to unbutton his blazer.


End file.
